


Of Casseroles and Carnal Relations

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arthritis, Bottom Jared, Cooking, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Sex Ramp, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen cooks for Jared. Jared is very, *very* grateful.





	

Jared’s phone rings and he grins when he sees that it’s Jensen. He answers the call and puts it on speaker, setting the phone down on the table next to him. “Hey, Jensen.”

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“Not too bad. How was your meet?”

“Well, we won, but only because the other team forfeited three races.” A cat suddenly meows audibly in the background. He hears a shuffling sound and then Jensen says, “Dean, knock it off,” in a muffled voice before he speaks to Jared again. “Sorry, one of my cats decided he wanted to say hello.” 

“How many cats do you have?”

“Three,” answers Jensen. “Dean and Sam were littermates, and then I got Cassie a couple years later.”

“So, you knit and you own three cats. Are you sure you’re not my grandmother in disguise?”

Jensen laughs. “I wear cardigans, too. If I wasn’t a high school teacher I’m pretty sure I’d have to be a librarian.”

“But do you knit the cardigans yourself?”

There’s a short pause before Jensen responds. “Not always,” he murmurs sheepishly. “Sometimes people give them to me as gifts, along with ties with math symbols on them.”

“Well, at least you teach math and not English,” Jared points out. “You have a tiny bit of masculinity left.”

“Masculinity is overrated,” replies Jensen. “Not that I go around wearing lacy panties or anything—well, not since I graduated college, at least. You went to Etown, were they still doing the _Rocky Horror_ midnight show?”

Jared grins. “Yeah, they were. I played Dr. Scott all four years. Saved them from having to borrow a wheelchair from the OT department.”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, I guess it would. The girl who played Riff-Raff when I was there could pop wheelies like nobody’s business. She tried to teach me, but I was hopeless.”

“Who did you play?”

“I played Brad once and Rocky twice,” answers Jensen. “I got in trouble for wearing an actual Speedo, but I was a swimmer, so I had a ton of them. I didn’t see what the big deal was, when we were allowed to wear them in the pool all the time.” 

Jared chokes a little at the mental image of Jensen in a Speedo and nothing else. “Do you still swim?”

Jensen snorts. “You mean, do I still wear Speedos? Occasionally. You should come to the pool with me sometime. Could you get in a hot tub?”

“Depends on how it’s set up,” says Jared. “If there’s steps going down, then yes.”

“There are,” says Jensen. “Are you free tomorrow? I could get you a guest pass.”

Jared grins. “That sounds like fun. I haven’t been in a pool in forever. I went to hydrotherapy for a couple months after I had my hip replaced, but that was almost three years ago.”

“Still got your swim trunks?”

“Yeah, I just gotta find them.” Jared glances over at Sadie, who’s taking a nap on her bed. “Sadie can help me look later.”

“Why don’t I come help you look?” suggests Jensen. “And maybe cook you dinner?”

Jared can’t help but smile. “I would really like that.” 

“Do you like casseroles? I make this great chicken and broccoli alfredo casserole with whole wheat pasta.”

“That sounds amazing,” replies Jared. “I think we’ve got some garlic bread in the freezer, too.”

“Great!” Jared hears a door creak in the background. “Let me change and pack up the food and I’ll be right over.”

Jared grins. “Can’t wait. See you soon.” He ends the call and pockets his phone.

Jensen gets there about half an hour later. Jared’s not sure where he lives, just that he mostly works at home. He doesn’t even know what pool he uses.

Sadie opens the door for Jensen and he comes in carrying a giant grocery bag. “Where’s your kitchen?”

Jared turns his chair. “Follow me.”

Jensen hoists the bag onto Jared’s countertop. “I didn’t know what you’d have, so I kinda brought everything. Except the pans. I hoped you’d have those.”

“What do you need?”

“I need a big pot to cook the pasta, a bowl to microwave the frozen broccoli, the biggest mixing bowl you have to mix everything, and a small mixing bowl for the topping.” Jensen starts taking jars and bags and boxes out of his grocery bag. 

Jared wheels into the kitchen. “Sadie, come here.” The wall cabinets in the kitchen are the standard ones, but the lower cabinets have been replaced with large drawers to be more accessible to Jared. He points to one of the drawers. “Open.” Sadie pulls open the drawer with a special strap. Jensen takes the pans he needs out and sets them on the counter. “Close it,” says Jared, and Sadie pushes it closed. She repeats the process until Jensen has collected everything he needs. 

Jensen starts cooking the pasta and cutting up the chicken with his own knife. Jared wheels back out of the kitchen to let him work, but he sits near the dining room table and watches Jensen’s progress. Once Jensen’s got the casserole assembled and in the oven, he sets a timer and comes out to sit with Jared and Sadie.

“I guess you like to cook,” says Jared as Jensen wipes a splotch of alfredo sauce off of his t-shirt.

“I’m not the best at it, but I do all right,” replies Jensen. “I know my way around a kitchen, and I haven’t set anything on fire yet that wasn’t supposed to be.”

Jared raises an eyebrow at that. “There are things that are supposed to be?”

Jensen grins, a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I like to make alcoholic pan sauces.”

“That’s awfully fancy.”

Jensen shrugs. “Not really. Not once you know what you’re doing. I used to live with a classically-trained chef, so I picked up a few things here and there.” He stands up. “You got any wine? A Chardonnay or Pinot Grigio would be best.”

“I think we have some mini bottle of Pinot Grigio in the pantry.” Jared sends Sadie to open the door and wheels up to it. He locates the four-pack of mini bottles and carefully lifts two out. He sits them in his lap and then carefully sets them on the counter. “There are wine glasses in the big cabinet on the left of the stove.”

Jensen retrieves the wine glasses and sets them out. “It’s a proper dinner for two now,” he says, smiling. He glances at the timer. “Oh, shit, I need to put the bread in.” He pulls the bag of garlic bread out of the freezer and hunts around till he finds a baking sheet. He quickly shoves the bread into the oven and adjusts the temperature slightly. “Okay, we’re good.” He comes back to the table and sits down.

“You really didn’t have to do this, you know,” says Jared. “Gen would have fixed dinner when she got home.”

“Well, I wanted to,” replies Jensen. “I haven’t seen you in three days, so I wanted to do something special for you.”

Jared shakes his head, but he’s grinning. “Three days. Imagine if we’d been apart for a week or two.”

“If I’d been away for a whole week, I wouldn’t bother stopping to eat,” replies Jensen with a smirk. “I’d have my way with you the second I got in the door.” He sobers. “I mean—can you—?”

“My dick works just fine,” says Jared with a small chuckle. “However, it takes a lot of pillows and cushions to maintain certain positions for any length of time. I can’t put weight on my knees or hands, so I’m pretty limited in what I can do.”

Jensen nods slowly. “But you can do some things…?”

“It’ll make sense when you see it,” Jared assures him. “You’re a young, fit, healthy guy—you’ll do fine.” He reaches out and pats Jensen’s knee. 

Jensen grins, but the moment is ruined by the shriek of the timer. Jensen takes the pans out of the oven and dishes up the casserole and bread and brings the two plates to the table. He returns to the counter to pour the wine and grab the silverware. Once he sits down, Jared moans out loud at the amazing smell of herby, cheesy, garlicky goodness. “I hope it tastes as good as it smells!”

Jensen beams and picks up his glass. “Better, actually.”

Jared takes a bite of the casserole. Jensen’s right—it tastes even better than it looks. The crumbly topping is surprisingly flavorful and the cheese mixture is deliciously gooey and thick. The chicken is moist, the broccoli crisp, and Jared’s pretty much ready to marry Jensen if this is what he’s gonna get every night. Jared moans with pleasure again and Jensen blushes in the most adorable way. 

Jared doesn’t even remember his wine until after he’s cleaned his plate. “Please tell me you’re leaving the leftovers,” he says between sips of wine.

“I guess you can have them,” Jensen replies, pretending to begrudgingly agree. 

“Good, then I’ll put out.” Jared smirks as Jensen nearly spits out his wine. 

Jensen swallows hard and coughs lightly a couple of times. “Shit, don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” says Jared. “Offer still stands, though.” He wheels back from the table and points his chair toward his bedroom. “Come on, Sadie. Time to get ready for ‘bed’.” He trusts that Jensen will hear the air quotes.

Once inside his bedroom, Jared pulls off his shirt and Sadie helps him shed his shoes, socks, and jeans, dropping them in the clothes hamper. With just his boxers left, he wheels to the door. “You can come in now,” he calls to Jensen. To Sadie, he says, “Open the clothes closet.” She obeys, pulling open the door of his clothes closet, where he stores his long-neglected sex wedge. 

Jensen comes in and Jared points to the closet. “Can you please grab the big red pillow and put it down at the foot of the bed?”

Jensen nods and complies, even though it’s clear he’s not quite sure what he’s getting into. Jared slowly stands up and Sadie sticks close to his side as he maneuvers himself into place on the wedge cushion. It’s basically a bowtie-shaped cushion that puts his ass in perfect position without him having to support his weight on his legs to do it. 

Jensen gets the hint and sheds his own clothes, tossing them aside and moving to the end of Jared’s bed. He nods down at Jared’s shorts. “Need a hand with those?”

“Definitely.” Jensen carefully slides Jared’s boxers over his hips and then his knees and feet. Sadie comes over and grips them with her teeth, which surprises Jensen, but he lets go. She puts them in the hamper and sits at attention next to the bed. “You’re off duty,” Jared tells her. “Go lie down, pretty girl.”

Sadie trots off to her bed in the corner and Jensen turns to Jared. “It’s not gonna scar her for life if we fuck in front of her?”

Jared laughs and shakes his head. “She’s seen it before. She’ll be asleep before we really get going, anyway.” He gestures at his nightstand. “There’s lube and condoms in the top drawer. Make yourself useful.”

Jensen chuckles and opens the drawer. He grabs a condom and the bottle of lube and raises an eyebrow. “Well, someone’s a little overconfident.”

“What can I say? I’m an optimist.”

Jensen comes back over and sets the supplies on the mattress next to the cushion. Then he crosses to the doorway and turns out the lights, leaving only the glow of Jared’s alarm clock and the tabletop Christmas tree in the corner he never took down. He steps into the space between Jared’s legs and captures Jared’s lips for a kiss. Jared rests his ankles on Jensen’s hips, taking the pressure off his knees. Jensen’s tongue dances around Jared’s, giving him the barest hint of the sweetness of wine and the slight tang of Italian herbs. 

Jared’s almost fully hard now, and he can feel Jensen’s hard length pressing against his own. Jensen obviously feels it too, because he reaches down and takes both their cocks in one meaty fist. He swipes the tip of his thumb over Jared’s slit and Jared gasps, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Jensen jacks them both just roughly enough to make Jared’s pulse pound in his ears. 

Jensen kisses a trail from Jared’s jaw down to the hollow of his throat, and drops to his knees to take Jared’s substantial cock into his mouth. Jared’s nerves sizzle with electricity as Jensen flicks a bead of precome off the slit and then flutters his tongue over the sensitive spot, eliciting a full-body shiver from Jared. He wraps his legs around Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen laves a thick stripe down Jared’s shaft to the base of his cock. He teases Jared’s balls with the tip of his tongue and Jared’s not sure he’s going to last until the main event. It’s been a long fucking time, okay?

Jared throws his head back and tries to remember how to breathe as Jensen does beautifully obscene things to Jared’s cock. with his mouth and tongue. Finally, Jared reaches out and pushes Jensen away. “Enough teasing,” he rasps, voice hoarse from exertion even at this early stage. “Just fuck me already.”

“Geez, you’re fuckin’ bossy.” But Jensen tears open the condom packet with his teeth and rolls it on. Then he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slides one cautiously into Jared’s hole. Jared throws his head back and forces himself to relax and breathe through it as Jensen presses further in. He hasn’t done this since college, and it’s long overdue. Jensen presses past the ring of muscle to brush the sweet spot and Jared chokes on a groan of pleasure.

“You all right?” Jensen asks in a low, breathy voice.

“Peachy.” Jared squeezes his eyes shut. “Keep goin’.”

Jensen does as he’s told, adding a second finger and driving Jared nearly to the brink. It’s been way too fucking long. Jared slides his ankles back down to Jensen’s narrow hips. Jensen leans forward and covers Jared’s mouth with his own, swallowing the breathy gasps and bestowing upon Jared’s tongue the sweet essence of white wine. Jensen adds a third finger and Jared nearly loses it right then and there. He breaks the kiss. “Do it,” he gasps, barely audible.

Jensen crooks his fingers in a way that makes Jared see starts. Then he draws them back and eases his considerable girth into Jared’s hole. Jensen’s bigger than his compact build would suggest, and Jared has to consciously relax to let him in. Jensen draws back and runs a hand through Jared’s hair. “Relax, babe. I gotcha.”

“I know.” Jared curls his fingers around the edge of the cushion as Jensen starts to thrust in earnest. It’s almost too much for Jared’s already overloaded senses. The endorphins have kicked in, and Jared’s floating on a chemical high, completely free of pain for the first time in years. He moans, long and loud, and Jensen redoubles his efforts in response. Jared goes boneless as Jensen plunders his ass in ways Jared has only dreamed about. 

“So close,” breathes Jared, digging his heels into Jensen’s sides. Jensen hits home once, twice, and that’s it for Jared. He comes with the force of a thunderstorm, lightning singing along his nerves from his cock all the way to his toes. Jensen stutters in his rhythm and Jared feels the warm rush of Jensen’s release soon afterwards. Jensen pulls out with exaggerated care and drops to his knees, pressing his forehead between Jared’s thighs and gasping for breath like a dying man. 

Jared reaches down and grasps Jensen’s hair to pull him up toward the mattress. Jensen takes the hint and crawls up alongside Jared’s cushion, sprawling out and throwing an arm over Jared’s stomach. “Y’okay?”

“Never better,” Jared replies without hesitation. “How ‘bout you?”

“Gimme a minute.” Jensen’s panting like a dog in heat, and he curls in on himself and scrubs a hand over his eyes. “Holy _fuck_ , that was hot.”

“All thanks to you.” Jared runs a hand through Jensen’s sweat-dampened hair. “You did all the hard work.”

Jensen pushes himself up on one elbow and presses his lips to Jared’s. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Jared smirks. “Nothin’ short about me.”

“I’ll say,” replies Jensen, and kisses him again.


End file.
